Battle of Love
This is all in Fabian's Pov. This story includes both Eddie and Mick just to let you know... AND ALSO NINA AND FABIAN ARE DATING IN THIS!!!! P.S Every new story I make will continue from the last one, so the next one I make will continue from this story. I can't tell you what my next story is about because it will spoil the ending for this one!! :D _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Jerome and Alfie told us to gather in the kitchen. We waiting in there for 20 minutes and they finally came. They were dressed all wacky and weird. They said they were making a game called "Battle of Love" and they forced everyone to play. The aim of the game was that we had to complete challenges and whatever place you came in you got a certain amout of points, and the couple with the most points at the end of 3 challenges won. I got paired with Mara, Patricia was with Mick and Joy was with Eddie. There was not enough people so Alfie and Jerome played too. Alfie got paired with Nina and Jerome was with Amber. We started the first challenge. Each pair got locked in the dining room and for every kiss they got 10 points. Me and Mara were first. Everyone ran into the kitchen and peeped through the window. Mick looked like he could kill someone, but he thought we wern't going to kiss.We both felt REALLY awkward. We both leaned heads towards each other and kissed. Mick went crazy and grabbed the key off Jerome,unlocked the door and ran towards me. He started to scream "WHY DID YOU KISS MY GIRL?". He pinned me up to the wall and gave me a massive wedgie. Everyone started to laugh but Mara came to stop Mick. She pushed Mick away and I fell to the ground. It was really embarrassing. Nina ran over to me and helped me up. "Fabian! Are you all right?!". "No" I said weakly. I walked into the kitchen and sat down. Everyone else done the challenge without arguements, they only thought it was a bit of fun but Mick didn't. "Fabian, I don't mind that you kissed Mara, It's only for fun right?" Nina said. "Yes, it's only fun!" I replied. The team with the most point's so far was Joy and Eddie. It was time for the second challenge. Every couple had to stay in a room in the house for the whole night and if they left the room they would come last. Victor told every one it was lights out. 2 minutes after Victor went into his office everyone sneaked into each others room. Mara crept down the stairs and she slipped on Victor's pin. I ran over and was about to pick her up. I stared into her dark brown eyes and she stared into mine. We got closer and we were about to kiss. We were interrupted by Eddie who ran passed us. Both of us ran into my room and locked the door. Eddie left a note on his bed and it said "Fabian, don't let Mara sleep in my bed or else! from Eddie". I couldn't find anywhere else for Mara to sleep so I had to let her sleep in my bed. We both got in to bed and I slept on the edge of the bed so I wasn't near her. We both fell into a deep sleep. We woke up when we heard a bang. There was a mysterious dark figure in front of the bed. We both screamed for help. The figure then told us to shut up. It got closer and it turned out to be Eddie. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "You woke us up!" exclaimed Mara. Eddie explained that Joy and him had a fight so they refuse to play anymore. Eddie got into bed and went to sleep. Me and Mara were so tired we fell into a deep sleep. We woke up the next day and everyone was around us. We got a big fright.They said we didn't wake up and they couldn't wake us up. Well we were really really tired... Jerome and Alfie then announced that we had come first in the second challenge and we won 100 points! So far we had 110 points and the couple just behind us was Patricia and Mick with 100 points. I was really worried that if we won 1st place that Mick would beat me up because it proved me and Mara were a good couple. It was the final challenge... Each couple had to pick a piece of paper out of a hat. There was a certain amout of points on the paper and if you both kissed once you would get them points. I was terrified! We gathered outside the bathroom door and started the game. Mick was doing some weights to make me think he was strong and he would beat me up. Mick and Patricia went first. Mick put his hand in and took out a piece of paper. It said "70 points". Before Patricia could speak,Mick grabbed her and kissed her. Patricia fell to the ground and I think I could see love hearts in her eyes... They both earned 70 points and were winning. It was our turn. We pulled out a piece of paper and on it said "100 points". Me and Mara were so happy that we started jumping up and down, but Mick did not look happy. I was really worried but we both kissed. Mick dragged me into the bathroom and lifted me up. I couldn't escape him just because I didn't feel to good that day (or maybe because I'm just a weak person...). He was about to dip my head in the toilet untill Nina came and pushed Mick. "Lets stop fighting and play the game!" screeched Jerome. All the couples played the game and it was over. Jerome annouched the winners. He called out "Mara and Fabian!". Mick stormed off angrily... We won the game! Nina came up to me a few minutes later and congratulated me. " I hope you still like me more then Mara" she said in a happy way. She kissed me and then walked off. It was a really good game and I enjoyed it. Maybe this was just the begining of a realationship with Mara... It was just before 10:00pm and I went to brush my teeth. Suddenly the shower curtains pulled back revealing Mick. He jumped out and pushed my head into the toilet. I got up and water was everywhere. He said "Congratulations mate". "I got you back!" he said. But he looked happy and forgived me. I got into bed and I heard laughing. I looked around but there was no one. I heard it again and then the door opened. Standing there was a spirit. "Senkhara!" I screamed. The End _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hope you enjoyed it. I am going to be making another fanfiction that continues from this but It will not be called the Battle of Love. It will only have stuff to do with the mystery. _____________________________________________________________________________________________